Death Dream
by Yuuichi93
Summary: ONESHOT! Mimpi yang membawa petunjuk kematian. Bagaimanakah Hanabi akan menghadapinya? Warning inside RnR plis XD


**A/N** : Ketemu lagi dengan saya di fict baru X3 Belum nyelesein fict chapter lain kok sudah mbuat yang baru sih? -.-' Ahuahua... _well_, maap loh untuk keterlambatan saya yang teramat sangat untuk meng-updet fict-fict saya yang sebelumnya ini T.T Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semuanya! Terutama CWTBWY. Hehehe... Btw, met kenal untuk para member baru di XD Lama tidak ke sini, sekarang sudah rame banget X3 Pada gabung Infantrum juga yaa XD Hehehe...

Fict ini menggunakan POV sang pemeran utama X3 Ok, onto the fict! _Happy reading,_ _mina_! XD

* * *

**Genre** : Horor / Tragedy

**Rating** : T

**Desclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING! **AU, OOC n' character's death.

* * *

Death Dream

_... Okaa-san? Otou-san? ... Nii-san?_

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan menyusuri sebuah lorong sempit yang sangat gelap. Perasaan takut dan khawatir bercampur dalam diriku. Aku terus saja berjalan, tidak mengetahui di mana ujung lorong ini. Apakah memang ada ujungnya?

_Sebenarnya di mana aku?_

Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

_**Tap... tap... tap...**_

Suara langkah kaki. Bukan suara langkah kakiku. Aku menoleh ke belakangku, mendapati seseorang yang mengenakan topeng yang sangat mengerikan dengan pakaian serba hitam. Ia menyeringai ke arahku.

_Siapa dia?! Apa maunya??_

Aku melihat di tangannya terdapat sebuah pisau. Pisau dapur yang tampaknya berlumuran darah. Entah mengapa bau anyir dari darah itu dapat tercium di hidungku. Rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat mulai menyerang diriku. Batinku berteriak, menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari orang aneh itu. Ia mulai berjalan kembali ke arahku. Aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur... kemudian... aku pun lari.

_Tolong! Tolong!!! Siapa saja!!!! Okaa-saan!! Otou-saan!! Nee-saan!!!_

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Aku tahu orang itu ada di belakangku, mengejarku dengan membabi buta. Di sinilah akhirnya. Aku akan mati...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ngh... to...long... unh..."

"Hanabi-chan!! Hanabi-chan!"

Suara... _nee-san_...? Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku dan mendapati _nee_-san di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Hinata _nee-san_..."

"Kenapa Hanabi-chan? Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"A... aku... bermimpi... aku dibunuh oleh seseorang yang tidak kukenal..." ujarku lirih.

Tangannya terus mengelus kepalaku, kemudian aku dipeluknya, "Jangan khawatir Hanabi, itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Jangan dipikirkan, ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Un..." aku hanya mengangguk kecil dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Oke, ayo sekarang kamu mandi dan sarapan. Ini sudah jam 5.30 pagi. Kamu tetap sekolah kan?" tanya Hinata nee-san.

"Iya," jawabku pendek.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Kemudian aku segera menuruni tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, aku pun segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"_Ohayou_, _okaa-san, otou-san_," sapaku.

"_Ohayou,_ Hanabi-chan," sapa ibuku.

"_Ohayou_..."

Aku segera duduk di kursi. Tampaknya _okaa-san_ sudah selesai memasak. Sepiring _omelet_ dan segelas susu untuk sarapanku sudah tersedia di meja. _Otou-san_ sedang membaca koran. Hinata-nee dan _okaa_-_san_ sedang makan. Aku pun segera melahap sarapanku, saat tiba-tiba _otou-san_ berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Hinata, Hanabi. Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati saat di jalan dan di sekolah. Ada seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang baru saja kemarin malam kabur dari penjara, dan katanya penjahat itu berkeliaran di daerah sekolahan kalian," ujar _otou-san_.

"Pe... penjahat?" ujarku terkesiap.

"Ya, ciri-cirinya ia berambut jabrik berwarna kecoklatan dan bertubuh besar. Kalau melihat orang seperti itu, sebaiknya kalian segera menghindarinya," ujar _otou-san_.

_Apa mimpiku itu... akan jadi kenyataan? Kenapa kebetulan penjahat itu berkeliaran di daerah sini...?_

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, _nee-san_ mengamatiku dan merasakan kegelisahanku, "Tenang saja Hanabi," ujarnya, "Sekolahmu dan sekolah _nee-san_ kan bersebelahan. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi _nee-san_, ya."

"Ha... _Ha-i_..."

"Pokoknya kalian berdua harus selalu waspada," nasihat _okaa-san _pada kami.

"Ha-i!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oooi!! Hanabi!!!"

Suara yang kukenal, aku menoleh. Ternyata benar. Itu Sakura, teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabatku. "Sakura-san, _ohayou_," sapaku.

"Hei, Hanabi! Kau sudah dengar tentang seorang penjahat yang berkeliaran di daerah sini?" tanya Sakura.

Aku mengangguk, "Un, sudah. Mengerikan sekali," ujarku.

"Iya. Semoga saja kita yang ada di sini tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura.

_**TEEET!!!!**_

"Ah! Bel sudah berbunyi! Ayo, kita ke kelas, cepat! Jam pertama ini yang mengajar, Iruka-sensei!!!" ujar Sakura sambil berlari menarik tanganku menuju sekolah.

_Oh, aku sangat berharap kami tidak terlambat. Iruka-sensei kalau marah menakutkan!_

Akhirnya kami pun mencapai kelas. Ah, untung sekali Iruka-sensei belum hadir. Tapi, sedetik setelah kami duduk di bangku kami, tiba-tiba saja Iruka-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan pelajaran pun di mulai. Rasanya pelajaran hari ini lama sekali. Akhirnya... jam 12 pun tiba, dan kami anak-anak kelas 4 SD pun diperbolehkan pulang. Walau begitu aku masih harus menunggu _nee-san_ pulang. Kalau SMP kelas 1 pulangnya jam 13.00. Saat keluar dari sekolah, aku melihat banyak anak-anak yang dijemput orang tuanya. Sepertinya berita tentang penjahat itu sudah tersebar, tinggal menunggu kapan penjahat itu tertangkap saja.

"Hanabi, aku pulang dulu, ya?" ujar Sakura padaku.

"Un, hati-hati di jalan ya, Sakura!" ujarku, "Um... tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kamu pulang bersama seorang teman? Apa orang tuamu tidak menjemput?" tanyaku padanya, kekhawatiran tiba-tiba memenuhi benakku.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Hanabi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, lagipula orang tuaku sedang sibuk bekerja di toko ramen," ujar Sakura.

"Ooh... Tapi... hati-hati, ya!" ujarku lagi sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Oke! Sampai berjumpa besok, Hanabi!! _Mata ne_!!!" ujarnya sambil membalas lambaian tanganku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Senyuman Sakura. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum ia pergi. Hari berikutnya saat aku menerima kabar itu dari _okaa-san_, hatiku serasa disayat. Sakura. Temanku, sahabatku. Baru saja kemarin aku bertemu dengannya... Dan sekarang ia telah tiada. Dibunuh oleh penjahat yang baru saja kabur dari penjara 2 hari lalu. Padahal... kemarin aku masih berbicara dengannya, melihatnya, dan kami sudah berjanji untuk bertemu lagi hari ini.

_Mengapa ini harus terjadi?! Kenapa Sakura?!_

Air mataku mulai menetes. Aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku, walau aku memang sudah diberi peringatan atas kematiannya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1 hari berlalu setelah kematian Sakura. Kemarin sekolah diliburkan karena para guru melayat ke pemakaman Sakura. Aku juga ikut serta. Perasaanku sangat sedih bercampur marah. Aku bersumpah di pemakaman Sakura kemarin, bahwa aku akan menangkap penjahat itu, walau aku harus mati.

_Ya, walau aku harus mati._

Hari ini juga aku berniat untuk menangkap penjahat itu. Harus! Aku tahu di mana ia bersembunyi. Malam saat Sakura di bunuh, aku melihatnya dalam mimpiku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Tapi sepertinya Sakura, atau... _Kami-sama_ memang berniat menunjukkan padaku di mana penjahat itu berada. Di gudang yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Gudang itu sudah sangat tua dan lapuk sehingga sudah tidak pernah diurus. Tempat itu sangat jarang didatangi para siswa atau pun pengurus sekolah, karena dari lingkungannya sendiri sudah mengerikan dan kumuh.

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa aku pergi ke sekolah bersama _nee-san_ karena sekolah kami bersebelahan. Aku berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin di depan keluargaku juga teman-teman yang akan kulihat terakhir kalinya hari ini. Selamanya. Pelajaran berlangsung membosankan seperti biasanya, tapi begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, saatnya aku beraksi. _12.55_, 5 menit sebelum _nee-san_ pulang, aku mengambil ponselku lalu menekankan beberapa angka.

_Tuut... Tuut... klek!_

"_Halo? Dengan kantor kepolisian Uchiha._"

"Halo, Uchiha-san, saya tahu di mana penjahat kelas kakap kemarin yang kabur dari penjara," ujarku dengan nada datar.

Ia terdiam sebentar, "_... Ini bukan telepon main-main kan?_" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung ke intinya, "_SD Konohana_, di daerah barat kantor pos Naara. Untuk tempat spesifiknya, saya akan beritahu begitu anda sampai di sini. Saya berambut ungu dan berbola mata warna _lavender_. Kutunggu kedatangan anda untuk menangkap penjahat yang telah membunuh sahabat saya itu."

_Klik!_

Aku menutup ponselku. Aku yakin Uchiha-san akan segera tiba di sekolah ini. Aku segera memberikan pesan pada Naruto-san, satpam di sekolahan _nee-san_.

"Naruto _nii-san_, tolong berikan pesan ini pada Hinata _nee-san_, ya," ujarku satpam berambut jabrik pirang itu.

"Oh, tentu saja, Hanabi-chan. Serahkan padaku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

_Tentu saja ia akan memberikannya, Naruto-san kan jatuh cinta pada nee-san. _Batinku sambil nyengir.

"Naruto-san," Naruto menoleh ke arahku, "Tolong jaga _nee-san_, ya," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto-san yang masih bingung dengan perkataanku. Tapi aku tahu waktuku tidak lama. Mungkin sekitar 3 menit lagi _nee-san _akan keluar dari sekolahnya dan Uchiha-san akan tiba. Aku segera berjalan ke arah gudang di belakang SD Konohana. Seperti yang kuduga. Tempatnya sangat mengerikan.

_Bau ini..._

Aku mencium bau anyir di dekat gudang itu. Tebakkanku itu pasti bau darah. Darah Sakura. Emosiku makin memuncak dan aku segera berjalan menuju gudang tua itu.

_**BRAK!**_

Aku membuka pintu gudang itu. Tampak sesosok manusia yang bertampang kusut, tapi kejam, dan berpakaian compang-camping. Sepasang mata mengawasiku. Rambut jabrik berwarna kecoklatan dan bertubuh besar. Ternyata benar penjahat yang bernama _Juugo_ itu bersembunyi di sini.

"Jadi kau yang telah membunuh temanku kemarin?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia hanya diam, menyeringai padaku. Pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya diangkat, tertuju padaku.

"_Well_... kau mau membunuhku? Silahkan saja bunuh. Tapi, ketahuilah, bahwa hari ini juga, kau akan tertangkap dan dihukum mati," ujarku dingin padanya.

Begitu selesai berbicara, aku mendengar suara sirine-sirine, sepertinya mobil-mobil patroli Uchiha-san sudah tiba. Dan waktu aku membuka pintu gudang tadi, sepertinya _nee-san_ sudah pulang dan sekarang pasti sudah menemui Uchiha-san. Wajah penjahat itu pun berangsur-angsur berubah, menjadi wajah seorang pembunuh keji. Seringai di wajahnya pun sudah memudar. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir untuk membunuhku dan kemudian melarikan diri.

_Berikutnya kuserahkan padamu, nee-san!_

Aku segera memasuki gudang tua yang gelap itu dan segera menutup pintu gudang. Menahannya dengan tubuhku.

_**JLEB!**_

Aku merasakan sebuah benda tajam menikam tubuhku. Hal ini sudah kuperkirakan sebelumnya, pasti dia akan menikamku sampai mati. Tapi walau aku mati, harus ada yang menemukannya! Aku terus bertahan. 1 tusuk, 2 tusuk, 3 tusuk... Tikaman-tikaman pisau itu terus dilancarkannya ke tubuhku. Aku merasakan darah mengalir di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Untunglah ruangan ini gelap, jadi ia tidak menusuk bagian-bagian kepalaku, kalau tidak, pasti aku sudah mati. Walau... memang aku sudah _akan_ mati.

_**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**_

Penjahat itu terus saja menikamku tanpa ampun. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Aku... sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

_**BRAK!!!**_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu gudang itu terbuka. Aku melihat beberapa orang berseragam kepolisian.

"ANGKAT TANGAN!!!" seru salah satu polisi yang berambut mirip ekor ayam, yang kuketahui itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha-san.

Penjahat yang tadi menikamku itu segera mengangkat tangannya, menjatuhkan pisaunya. Ia tahu ia akan segera kalah. Aku diamankan oleh beberapa polisi dari regu itu.

"Hanabi! Hanabi!!"

"_Nee_-_san_...?"

"Hanabi! Oh... Hanabi!!!!"

Aku melihat mata _lavender_-nya itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis melihat tubuhku yang berlumuran darah begini.

"Astaga. Hanabi-chan!"

Naruto-san... ternyata ia juga ada di sini.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! _Nee_-san... aku akan segera mati... uhuk! Tolong sampaikan pada _Tou-san _dan _kaa-san_, aku minta maaf, dan.. terima kasih banyak. Aku menyayangi _nee-san_, _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_," ujarku terbata-bata sambil membatukkan darah. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Hanabi-chan! Jangan bilang begitu! Kau... Jangan mati!!!" seru _nee-san_ sambil memelukku lebih erat lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto-san, "Naruto-san... uhuk... tolong jaga _nee-san_, ya," ujarku padanya.

"Pa... Pasti! Aku akan menjaganya Hanabi-chan! Pasti dan selalu!" serunya padaku.

"Terima kasih..."

Aku merasakan beberapa pandangan dari regu kepolisian tadi memandangiku dengan perasaan pilu dan sedih. Mungkin ada yang menganggap perbuatanku ini bodoh. Tapi... untuk menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang, lebih baik mengorbankan diriku seorang saja. Lagipula...

"Akhirnya... dendam untuk Sakura terbalaskan juga... uhuk..." ujarku pelan. Suaraku makin melemah.

"Hanabi... kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya?" tanya _nee-san_ padaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, lalu kembali menatapnya. Padandanganku mulai mengabur, "Kemarin malam, aku bermimpi lagi. Kali ini... uhuk... _nee-san... nee-san_ lah yang ia bunuh!"

Mata _lavender_ _nee-san_ terbelalak lebar. Tentu saja ia terkejut.

"Karena itu..." aku melanjutkan, "Aku... tidak bisa membiarkan _nee-san_ yang mati. Uhuk! _Nee-san... _aku... menyayangimu... sela... lu..." kukerahkan semua tenagaku untuk tersenyum padanya yang terakhir kali. Lalu... aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan diriku... lagi...

_

* * *

_

Walau aku mati, aku tetap bahagia...

* * *

Hening. Mata gadis berambut coklat itu telah terpejam untuk selama-lamanya. Hinata tahu bahwa adiknya itu sudah tiada. Ia sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Hinata memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali, "... Hanabi... Aku juga akan selalu menyayangimu... Terima kasih..." bisiknya.

Para anggota kepolisian yang ada di tempat itu memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka pada gadis mungil yang telah berjasa itu. Keesokan harinya. Berita ini tersebar sampai ke pelosok negri. Hanabi diberikan penghargaan oleh presiden negara Konoha. Pengorbanan dan keberaniannya tidak akan pernah dilupakan untuk selama-lamanya.

**- OWARI -**

* * *

**A/N **: Wah... selesai juga -.-'' Fict ini sebenarnya dari cerpen yang pernah iseng saya buat di SMP kelas 8 dulu, tapi baru sekarang keinget dan saya jadiin fict. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya rubah sih XD Tapi, intinya beginilah ini. Hahaha.. Apa sudah cukup kejam? XP Belum pernah membuat fict ber-genre horor sebelumnya. Jadi, minta pendapat dan saran kalian tentang fict ini, ya! . Apa ini condong ke mystery atau horor? '.' Mohon pendapatnya! XS _Arigatou Gozaimasu_!

_24.03.09_

**- Yuuichi -**


End file.
